UNA NUEVA ESTRATEGIA
by selma-itako
Summary: ahora los sayayines se enfrentarán a un nuevo enemigo, pero él viene del futuro del que nadie tiene idea, se enfrentarán a adversarios derrotados mucho más poderosos, una nueva amenaza y una nueva estrategia del que ellos nunca se imaginarían...¡cap 9! subido, ¡revivi!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, jjjj, este fic es un poco loco y va a parecer que no tiene lógica, pero al menos espero que lean, jjjj

ACLARACIONES: en este fic, Gojan todavía es pequeño (con la edad de la batalla de cell), mas bien es la saga de cell pero a mi modo, jjjj

NOTA: los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí

sumary: un nuevo enemigo viene, con muchas estrategias, pero no viene por Goku si no por…

* * *

_Gohan, Goku, la comida ya está servida- gritó Milk para que los nombrados la escuchen.

ellos llegaron en un instante- que bueno, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- comentó Goku

al terminar, ambos dieron las gracias, pero escucharon el teléfono sonar, así que Milk fue a contestar- ¿hola?-

__ hola Milk, soy Bulma, ¿está Goku?-preguntó_

_hola Bulma, sí está, ¿para que lo necesitas?- esperaba que no fuera una batalla, Gohan tenía que estudiar, pero estaba segura que Goku lo llevaría

__por favor pásamelo- dijo Bulma_

Milk frunció el seño, no le gustaba no enterarse de las cosas, tampoco le gustaba que Goku hablara con Bulma, tenía celos, Bulma siempre enterada de todo y ella no, Goku no le decía nada, eso le ponía un poco triste y a la vez enojada- ¡Goku, tienes una llamada!-

Goku apareció junto a ella- ¿Quién es Milk?- pero sin que Milk le dijera quien es, ella le entregó el teléfono de mala gana y se fue, Goku estaba confundido por la actitud de Milk, por que hace rato estaba de buen humor- ¿hola?-

__hola Goku, soy Bulma, quiero que tú y Gohan vengan a mi casa-_

_ ¿para qué?- preguntó Goku

__prefiero decirte en persona, todos estamos en aquí-_

_bueno- Goku colgó el teléfono y se fue donde estaba Milk y Gohan, Milk supervisando que Gohan estudie- tenemos que ir donde Bulma-

_¿para que?- preguntó Milk

_no lo sé- dijo Goku- solo dijo que Gohan y yo tenemos que ir a su casa-

_¡no!, Gojan tiene que estudiar- dijo Milk

_pero Milk…-

_pero nada Goku, Gohan tiene que estudiar para ser alguien en la vida- dijo Milk

_está bien mamá, puedo estudiar cuando vuelva- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa

Milk no dijo nada, solo se fue de esa habitación al bosque, ambos sayayines se miraron confundidos, Milk estaba actuando raro, pero Goku no le dio importancia, sin embargo Gojan estaba preocupado, ambos llegaron pronto donde la casa de Bulma en ahí se encontraban todos, vegeta, trunks del futuro y otros.

_hola- saludó Goku a los presentes y todos lo saludaron también, inmediatamente Bulma apareció

_bueno, ahora que todos ustedes están- dijo Bulma recibiendo toda la atención- eh descubierto que las personas están desapareciendo, necesito que vayan a investigar-

_¿como que desapareciendo?- preguntó Vegeta

_solo aparecen sus pertenencias, pero no hay rastro de vida- dijo Bulma- esto fue en un pueblo llamado Comaco (jajajaja que nombre mas estúpido, ¿Quién lo habrá puesto? ^_^U)- trunks sabe donde está, él los llevará-

_entonces vamos- dijeron todos y se fueron al pueblo

mientras tanto Cell estaba absorbiendo a los habitantes, pero notó un ki diferente.

_¿quién está ahí?- preguntó Cell

_veo que vengo en el momento indicado- dijo un hombre con una vestimenta extraña- según mis cálculos Goku y los demás no tardaran en llegar- vio a Cell directamente y luego lo golpeo sorpresivamente dejándolo desmayado, su velocidad era tremenda y se llevó a Cell a otra parte.

Todos los sayayines llegaron y solo vieron ropa tirada, algo extraño para ellos

_esto es obra de Cell- dijo Trunks explicándoles el por qué él piensa eso

_pero por qué no está en aquí?- preguntó Gohan

_no lo sé- dijo Trunks- él debería estar aquí-

-en otro lugar-

Cell se despertaba, su vista estaba un poco borrosa, pero poco a poco se estaba aclarando y vio a un extraño ser, que le pareció familiar

_veo que ya te has despertado- dijo otro hombre apareciendo, era el mismo que vio en el pueblo- te traje aquí y a todos ustedes por que quiero que maten a Goku-

_¿quien es ese?- preguntó otro extraño ser

_el que los derrotará - dijo el hombre- yo vengo del futuro-

_¿por que nosotros tenemos que obedecerte? ò_ó-

_cálmate freazer, recuerda que yo soy más fuerte que tu-

_¿entonces para que necesitas nuestra ayuda?-

_por que en el futuro yo tampoco puedo vencer a Goku- todos se sorprendieron- entonces comprendí que no hay que atacar su cuerpo si no su corazón-

_¿a que te refieres?-

_a que vamos a secuestrar a…

_ya llegamos- dijo Goku, Gohan y el habían hablado con Bulma que vieron ropa pero no gente, pero para tener mas respuestas necesitaban una pista, pero como no la tenían, decidieron volver a casa, pero no oyó respuesta

_¡mamá!, ¿estás en casa?- preguntó Gojan

_¡Milk!- gritó Goku, de repente ambos sintieron un ki y fueron corriendo al patio y vieron a freazer teniendo en sus brazos a una desmayada Milk

_imposible, yo te aniquile- decía Goku, estaba sorprendido

_o eso era lo que tu creías- dijo freazer

_¡suéltala!- gritó Gohan sacando a Goku del trance, era cierto, freazer tenía a Milk, Gohan intentó golpearlo, pero freazer lo esquivó, entonces Goku interceptó en la batalla, dando a freazer un tremendo golpe, pero él aun no soltaba a Milk

_¡suéltala maldito!- gritaba Gohan y Goku

pero de la nada apareció un hombre con extraña vestimenta, parecía humano, pero su ki era fuerte, dejando impresionados a los sayayines, entonces el hombre los atacó, ellos no sabían que los atacó, pero se dieron cuenta que la velociadad de él, era impresionante, pero ahora estaban en problemas, ya que el ataque los dejó inconscientes, pero Goku con su ultima fuerza, levantó la vista y vio como el hombre que parecía humano agarraba a Milk en sus brazos y dijo- Para recuperarla, tendrán que repetir la historia- y ambos enemigos desaparecieron.

_Milk- dijo Goku y cayó desmayado.

Continuara...

* * *

bueno como sabran éste es mi primer fic de dragon ball, sé que me estoy equivocando en algunos de los nombres, espero me disculpen, je je, y tambien espero actualizar pronto, les prometo que lo voy a hacer cuando pueda...


	2. Chapter 2

uf, ¿Cuánto me tarde?, lamento que haya tardado tanto, pero eso de "navidad" es un rito de hacer cientos de cosas en mi casa, y aun no puedo encontrar regalos para TODA mi familia, en fin, espero os guste este cap, abajo las respuestas a los reviews

NOTA: los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí

* * *

_¡dejaste que secuestraran a Milk!- gritaba Bulma

_pero yo no podía hacer nada Bulma- dijo Goku

_su velocidad era impresionante- comentó Gohan- ¡maldición!, ¡no pude hacer nada!- golpeó el piso con fuerza quien se quebró rápidamente

_tranquilízate Gohan- dijo Krilin

_sí, nada ganaremos poniéndonos así- dijo Trunks- pero…no entiendo cómo es que freezer está vivo si yo lo maté cuando llegué a éste presente-

_esto es extraño- dijo Vegeta- ¿Cómo un ser que parece humano deja inconsciente de un golpe a kakaroto?-

_no lo sé- dijo Goku con una mirada seria- pero Milk no tenía nada que ver en esto-

_¡claro que no tenía que ver!- dijo Gohan- no debí haber venido a investigar, ¡debí quedarme a estudiar como ella me lo dijo!, ¡esto no hubiera pasado!-

_cálmate Gohan- dijo Goku

_¡cómo quieres que me tranquilice!, ¡se la llevaron ante mis ojos y no hice nada!- dijo Gohan alterándose un poco- ella…ella debe estar asustada- una lágrima se le resbaló- se la llevaron ante mis ojos y no hice nada-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

_es increíble- dijo freezer- yo, el gran freezer, se dispone a secuestrar a niñitas-

_el orgullo de freezer está roto…jajajaja- reía Cell

_pero él no pudo con el tal Goku, por eso el jefe intervino-

_ no entiendo porque tenemos que estar en esto si ni siquiera es divertido-

_estoy de acuerdo con ella, esto no es divertido-

_¿por que no dices eso en frente del jefe?, eres un miedoso- retó freezer

_se lo diría en la cara si es que él estaría en aquí-

_tienes razón- dijo freezer- él está con la tal Milk en el cuarto, no ha salido desde que llegamos-

en el cuarto

Milk abría lentamente sus ojos, todo estaba borroso, pero pronto se aclaró, lo ´primero que vio fue el techo, bajo la vista poco a poco, pero al hacer eso le dolió su cabeza, vio que estaba en un futón, pero alguien estaba sentado a su lado, así que se sentó y levantó la vista, vio a un hombre con una capa extraña, pero de una apariencia seria y sombría

_¿dónde estoy?- preguntó Milk

_ ¿estás bien?-

Milk frunció el seño, era evidente que no quería responder a la pregunta que ella hizo- ¿Por qué lo dices?-

_por que el estúpido de freezer te golpeó fuerte en la cabeza-

al menos sabía por qué le dolía la cabeza, un momento…- ¿dijiste freezer?, ¿Quién es?-

_luego te lo presento, ¿estás bien?-

_sí, ¿Dónde estoy?-

_en un lugar donde ya no sufrirás-

_¿qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿acaso te conozco?-

_ ¿que si me conoces?, escucha Milk…- fue interrumpido

_ ¿quién es Milk?-

en otro lugar

_no podemos hacer nada- dijo Bulma- no tenemos ni una pista-

_y los "desaparecidos" terrícolas ya no están desapareciendo- dijo Vegeta

_eso es sospechoso- dijo Trunks- se supone que Cell absorbe a personas para tener mucho más poder, pero se detuvo, ¿Por qué?-

_pero…¿Por qué querían a la esposa de kakaroto habiendo tantos para secuestrar?- preguntó vegeta

_buena pregunta- dijo Bulma

_¿alguien ha visto a Gohan y Goku?- preguntó Trunks- hace tiempo que no están en aquí-

_ellos o más bien, Gohan dijo que iría a entrenar para así estar más fuerte para que cosas como ésta ya no pasen en el futuro y Goku lo acompaño, también dijo que si había algo le comuniquemos- explicó Bulma

_pobre, debe estar echándose la culpa de lo que paso- dijo Krilin

TICTICTICTIC TICTICTICTICTIC

_¡callen esa maldita cosa!- gritó Vegeta

_llamen a Goku y Gohan- dijo Bulma viendo la computadora- tenemos una pista-

en donde los enemigos

_¿quién es Milk?-

Esto lo sorprendió bastante- espera no me digas que…-

_ ¿eh?- preguntó Milk

_ perdiste la memoria por el golpe- dijo en susurros por lo tanto Milk no lo escuchó- tú eres Milk-

_¿yo?- de repente le dolió la cabeza- no recuerdo nada-

_está bien- sonrió- yo te lo diré todo lo que has vivido- claro que no le iba a contar la verdad

fuera del cuarto

_¿es que éste no tiene nada que hacer más que estar en el cuarto con la tal Milk?-

_cálmate, a mí tampoco me gusta esto, es aburrido-

_es increíble que yo haya aceptado esto-

de repente se abre la puerta mostrando a una chica con una mirada llena de odio y al jefe con una sonrisa triunfal, todos estaban confundidos, ¿Qué habrá pasado en aquella habitación?

_ustedes- el jefe apuntó a dos personas o más bien…-androides número 17 y 18, necesito que hagan un favor para mi…-

Donde los sayayines

un grupo de sayayines se encontraban volando a toda velocidad a un pueblo donde Bulma detectó varias explosiones sospechosas, pero los más apresados eran Gohan y Goku. Llegaron al pueblo y lo primero que vieron fue a una chica y un chico que lanzaban poderes a los edificios de ese pueblo, con una sonrisa malévola

_ ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Goku con una mirada seria

_¿supongo que Goku no?- dijo #18

_tenemos un mensaje para ti- dijo #17- el mensaje es…¡no te atrevas a interferir en los planes!-

_¿qué planes?- preguntó Vegeta

_lo que tiene el jefe con todo el universo- dijo Cell apareciendo detrás de ellos

_imposible- dijo Trunks sorprendido- ¡tienes que absorber a #17 y #18 para estar así!-

era cierto, Cell debía absorber a esos androides para tener esa fuerza y estar físicamente así, en la última- ah…¿eso?, pues digamos que el jefe tiene más estrategias de las que se imaginan- y de inmediato los atacaron

en otro sitio

_¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Milk

_¿qué quieres que haga?-

_quiero que me hagas mucho más fuerte- dijo decidida

_eso te puede costar la vida-

_no me interesa mi vida- Milk se levantó- haré cualquier cosa para vengarme de Goku y su familia-

_entonces- se levantó- tenemos que ir a hacer una pequeña visita a…Broly-

Continuará…

* * *

bueno, espero que no se hayan decepcionado por este fic, jjjj, , ah por cierto, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!, en verdad que me alegraron el mes ^_^

**elianamz-bv: **gracias por los ánimos, espero que este cap te guste

**luis carlos: **gracias por considerar a mi historia interesante, jjjj, y de por que escribe la misma historia dos veces, pues me equivoque, verás es que cuando publique mi historia, se fue la luz y no vi si se publcó o no, entonces lo publique de vuelta para estar segura, jjjj

en el proximo cap revelaré algunas cosas del futuro del hombre misterioso y también su identidad, nos vemos...


	3. Chapter 3

hola , como ven actualice pronto así que no se pueden quejar, jjjj, abajo están las respuestas de los reviews

NOTA: los personajes de dragon ball no son de mi propiedad, si lo fuera haría tantas sagas que no les alcanzaría el tiempo para verlas, jjjj

* * *

los androides tenían demasiada ventaja y más si es que Cell estaba de su lado, estaban siendo vencidos fácilmente, el orgullo de Vegeta se estaba quebrando a cada ataque que fallaba y Trunks no lo entendía, ¿Cómo era posible que Cell esté de parte de ellos? y más aún ¿Cómo es que llegó a su etapa final?, esperaba que ese "jefe" al que mencionaban no fuera aún más fuerte, recibió un golpe por sus pensamientos, ¡rayos!, debía actuar no pensar en esa situación que se encontraba, esquivó un ataque pero Cell apareció detrás suyo y lo golpeó, estaban perdiendo, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y él, los cuatro estaban sin energías, tenían que hacer algo de inmediato, pero ¿Qué?

_estos son unos debiluchos- comentó #18- no entiendo cómo fue que freezer perdiera contra éstos perdedores-

eso lo sobresaltó- ¿di…dijiste fre…freezer?- preguntó Goku levantándose con las pocas energías que le quedaban

_sí, eso dije- #18 lo miró- ¿algún problema con eso?-

_freezer se llevó a mi madre- dijo Gohan quien se paró también

_así que la tal Milk era tu madre ¿eh?- dijo #17

_no se parecen- dijo #18

_claro que no- dijo Cell- Gohan es un sayayin y ella no, pero eso está por terminar-

_¿qué quieres decir insecto?- preguntó Vegeta igual parado pero demasiado débil

_basta de hablar- dijo #17- no debemos, saben que el jefe nos destruirá si se entera-

_¿por qué le hacen caso?- preguntó Trunks débil- yo también soy del futuro y sé de sus personalidades-

_así que tú también eres del futuro- dijo Cell- yo ya sabía eso, lástima que tu plan de aniquilar a los androides para que no los absorba y evitar que destruyera el planeta sea un destrozo-

_¿qué?- cómo él lo sabía- ¿cómo lo sabes?, ¿Por qué le obedecen al jefe si son más fuertes?, ¡no entiendo!-

_no estamos aquí para que entiendas- dijo #18

_sólo estamos aquí para aniquilarlos- dijo #17

_además él nos dará lo que nosotros queremos- dijo Cell acercándose a Goku- dejemos de jugar- miró a los androides quienes asintieron- matémoslos-

Pero de la nada vino un ataque tan potente que hizo retroceder a los androides y Cell

_¿quién eres?- preguntó Cell enojado

_soy tu peor pesadilla- vio a los sayayines- que bueno verte…abuelito-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Estaban volando para encontrar a Broly, su ki era my grande, por eso sabían exactamente donde estaba

_y dime, ¿Quién es ese tal Broly?- preguntó Milk

_pues es un chico que tiene grandes poderes pero poco cerebro- sonrió igual que Milk

_¿enserio?, ¿entonces para que vamos a verlo?-

_¿quieres ser más fuerte no?- la estaba mirando- aunque te costara tu propia vida-

_sí- ella desvió la mirada, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención- mi deber es matar a Goku y toda su familia, no me importa el precio-

_exacto, ése es tu deber- dijo viendo al frente- pero si te costara tu propia humanidad, ¿igual lo harías?-

_¿a qué te refieres?- Milk lo miró

_si quieres ser más fuerte tendrás que no ser humano-

_explícate-

_me refiero a que tendrás que convertirte como en alguno de nosotros-

_dices que me tendré que convertir como Cell o freezer o ser una androide para conseguirlo?-

_sí, ¿igual lo harías?-

ella no meditó nada para responder- sí, ya te lo dije, no me importa nada, él destruyó mi pasado y yo destruiré su futuro-

el hombre sonrió, ya se lo esperaba de una mujer tan decidida, recordaba el momento donde ella lo ayudó

-flash back-

se encontraba un hombre tan herido que ni se podía mover, sólo recorrió un poco las calles y se echo donde una pared, la lluvia que estaba en ese momento lo estaba ayudando a escapar, Goku los había vencido, "ese maldito Goku" pensó, aniquiló a cada camarada suyo, más bien, no fue él solo, fueron todos los sayayines de la tierra, odiaba a todos, destruyó a sus camaradas, sus amigos, ¿Quién era él para eso?, sólo querían destruir el planeta tierra, ¿Qué les hacían?, ellos como son sayayines se podían teletransportar a otro sitio mejor que eso, pero no, ellos querían estar en ahí, los odiaba mucho, ellos sólo querían cobrar venganza, ¿no los podían dejar?

de repente se abrió una puerta mostrando a un chica con ojos llorosos, estaba llorando, pero cuando lo vio, se quedó inmóvil pero aún seguía llorando

_tu…tu ¿Quién eres?- dijo la chica aun llorando con la lluvia

el hombre quiso responder pero al tratar de hablar le dolió mucho su cuerpo, es que estaba gravemente herido, la chica al ver esto, se puso a su nivel, arrancó una tela de su vestido y lo amarró donde tenía severas heridas el hombre

_gracias- dijo el hombre

_no tienes que agradecer- dijo la chica mostrándole una sonrisa, pero recordó algo que la puso triste

_veo que no soy el único que sufre en éste día- dijo el hombre

_eso parece- dijo la chica

_¿quieres contármelo?-

La chica lo pensó un poco y dijo- escuché algo que no quería- una lágrima se le escapó- descubrí que toda mi vida es una farsa, que me casé con el hombre que no me ama, que ni siquiera sabía que era compromiso, lo peor es que yo viví engañándome, yo me casé con el por amor, ¿pero él?, yo le recordé que él prometió que se casaría conmigo y el aceptó, creí que lo decía enserio, pero me equivoque- otra lágrima se le escapó- él se casó sin saber que significaba, creía que era comida- recordó como lo había escuchado del propio esposo- ¡maldito!, se casó sólo porque fue una promesa no por amor-

el hombre vio que la chica lloraba en silencio, era triste, pero le extendió su mano y le dijo- yo…yo en algún futuro haré que no sufras más por haberme ayudado, es una promesa-

Eso sorprendió a la chica, pero extendió su mano y la estrechó con el hombre- me llamo Milk-

-fin flash back-

_entonces- miró a la chica- te convertirás en sayayin- sonrió

Continuará…

bueno, creo que hoy no se revelaré nada, sólo fue un recordatorio, pero expliqué cómo el hombre conocía a Milk, jjj, si revelaba la identidad pues sería demasiado pronto en el tercer cap, entonces los dejo con la intriga, jjjj

¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!, espero que no los haya decepcionado este capítulo, ah por cierto FELIZ NOCHE BUENA, jjj, pero si leen esto mañana entonces FELIZ NAVIDAD

**luis carlos: **bueno, como verás es inventado por mí y luego en el próximo cap sabrás por que van a buscar a Broly y por que "ellos" trabajan con él

**valen minene: **gracias por tu review, lo siento, pero en este cap no se revelará la identidad, sería demasiado pronto, je je

**azucenas: gracias por tu review**


	4. Chapter 4

_¡maldita mocosa!- dijo enojada #18- ¡ensuciaste mi traje!-

_¿enserio?- la niña los miró- no me había dado cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo

_¡encima te burlas de nosotros!- dijo Cell quien atacó a la niña, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio un golpe, Cell se agarró el estómago donde ella lo había golpeado, era fuerte, eso lo habían notado fácilmente, los sayayines estaban con los ojos como platos, no lo creían, una simple niña tenía tremenda fuerza.

_jajajaja- le niña comenzó a reírse- ¿eso es lo mejor que saben hacer?-

los androides se vieron entre sí, ambos asintieron, los dos atacaron a la niña, pero ella esquivó fácilmente, entonces los tres la atacaron, ella estaba intentando esquivar, pero le era difícil con tres, una cortadura le dieron en el rostro, Cell y los androides retrocedieron

_baya- empezó a decir #18- así que no eres fuerte después de todo-

la niña frunció el seño- no soy débil, si me atacan de tres, pues ¿Quién es el débil?-

#18 se estaba enojando, y eso lo sabía muy bien la niña, tenía que hacer algo pronto

_chiquilla malcriada- dijo Cell

la niña vio a los sayayines, ellos aún seguían es estado de shock- oigan ustedes- todos reaccionaron- únanse- no entendieron lo que ella les dijo, mientras que la niña vio directo a ellos- jajajajajaajaja- comenzó a reír dejando a todos con confusión

_de que te ríes?- dijo #18 perdiendo la paciencia que le quedaba

_¿de qué?- dijo la niña dejando de reír- de que ahora me ven- agarró algo en forma de granada de su vestimenta que parecía sólo para agentes- ¡y ahora no me ven!- de repente una explosión bien fuerte y una luz segadora estuvo en el lugar, al dispersarse la luz, intentaron ver que había pasado pero un humo no les permitió, la niña con seguridad se acercó a los sayayines, quienes se habían reunido por la falta de visión, los androide y Cell sólo pudieron escuchar una cosa antes de que pudieran ver con claridad- teletransportación- después de las palabras, los sayayines no estaban, valla problema para ellos

_¡maldita mocosa!- dijo una muy muy enojada #18

_cálmate #18- dijo Cell

_esto es un problema- comentó #17- el jefe nos aniquilará-

_no- comentó Cell quien recibió la atención de ellos- el jefe no quería aniquilarlos-

_¿qué?- preguntaron ambos

_cuando estaba pasando por el cuarto, escuché que el jefe nos envió aquí no para matarlos, si no para hacerles saber que no estamos bromeando- explicó Cell

_dices que nuestro objetivo era para hacerles temblar de miedo?- dijo #18

_tal vez, pero me parece que el jefe necesita a los sayayines, pero no sé para qué-

_los sayayines son débiles- dijo #17- ¿para qué los quería? y ¿esa niña con tanto poder quién es?-

_no sé- dijo con tranquilidad Cell- pero debemos informar al jefe sobre esto, él sabrá que hacer, si ella interfiere en sus planes no podré obtener mi anhelo-

_ni nosotros- comentó #17- el jefe nos dará todo lo que queramos, pero si ella interfiere lo pagará bien caro, y no hablo de dinero-

_oigan ustedes dos- dijo #18- debemos irnos, nuestro límite de tiempo está agotado- los tres emprendieron el viaje para llegar a su guarida

-en otro sitio que no sé cómo se llama-

Bulma estaba viendo la computadora por si algo pasaba, hace rato que los sayayines se fueron a ver qué pasaba en el pueblo, estaba preocupada, ¿y si les pasó algo?, ella no podía hacer nada en ese instante, por eso se sentía enojada, pero dio un suspiro, no debía preocuparse, ellos estarían bien, eso esperaba

TICTICTIC

"ese sonido", pensó Bulma vio el ordenador, "es un mensaje de el maestro Roshi" lo abrió

__hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás?, espero que estés bien, he oído que andas de novia con Vegeta- _ "¿qué?", pensó Bulma-_ pero no te hablo por eso- _Bulma frunció el seño, si el maestro Roshi enviaba un mensaje sin fastidiar, seguro era algo importante- _tengo una suposición de donde pueden tener a Milk, pero no lo puedo decir en este mensaje, en privado, es por eso que quiero que vengan de inmediato-_ a Bulma le sorprendió, ella le contó todo a todos los que conocía acerca del secuestro de Milk, por si tenían alguna pista, se levantó inmediatamente, agarró una cápsula, la botó y salió una nave, estaba a punto de subirse cuando de repente una luz segadora le llego, no podía ver nada, cuando la luz se dispersó, pudo ver a los cuatro sayayines totalmente lastimados y a una niña con la expresión seria

_¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Bulma aun sorprendida por lo que veía

la chica la miró por un instante y dijo- me llamo Pan- luego llevó su vista hacia Goku, quien seguía con pocas energías, pero estaba consiente- tú- lo señalo y Goku, Bulma y todos los sayayines estaban confundidos- todo esto…¡es tu culpa!- lo mandó volando con una patada que le dio

-en otro sitio-

_entonces- él la miró- te convertirás en sayayin-

_¿un sayayin?- preguntó Milk- ¿Qué es eso?-

_es una raza que fue destruida por freezer- dirigió su vista al frente- más bien, fue su planeta- Milk escuchaba atentamente- los sayayines fueron una raza guerrera que habitaban en el planeta veyita, pero freezer destruyó el planeta matando a todos los sayayines, bueno, casi a todos, Goku, Vegeta y Broly, fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, bueno…eso creo- rió un poco- hicieron sus familias, pero la maldad los invadió, poniendo a la humanidad a sus pies, querían más poder, por eso destruyeron varias familias para absorber su energía, la tuya no fue excepción-

_él mató a mi familia- dijo Milk- eso fue lo que me dijiste-

_dime- hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué quieres dar tu vida si puede ser que te estuviera mintiendo?-

_no lo sé- en realidad no lo sabía- pero no sé porque el nombre de Goku me suena familiar, sin embargo cuando lo escucho me pongo un poco enojada, como si él hubiera hecho algo malo para que me sienta cada vez así- vio que estaban llegando a un antiguo pueblo, estaba destrozada- tengo el presentimiento de que no me llevaba con él, pero…recuerdo a un niño-

_¿un niño?-

_sí, que cargaba en mis brazos, como si fuera mi propio hijo-

_mejor dejemos de hablar- si Milk hablaba más, tal vez podría recordar algo y eso estropearía su estrategia- ya llegamos, se encuentra en aquel castillo-

era un castillo muy viejo para que alguien viviera en ahí, pero si él decía que era seguro pues le creería, entraron al catillo, de inmediato el hombre gritó- ¡Broly!- nadie respondía, pero escuchaba como algo se estaba acercando, el hombre seguía gritando, hasta que dejó de hacerlo- un gusto verte de vuelta- le mandó una sonrisa

Milk vio a un sujeto, portaba una diadema, con una expresión sombría, pero físicamente con varios músculos

_no deberían estar aquí- dijo Broly

_disculpa por despertarte Broly- dijo el hombre

_¿que quieren?- dijo Broly esta vez frunció su seño

_ solo quiero que hagas con ella lo que me hiciste a mí sin mi consentimiento-

_¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó desconcertado Broly

_a que me convertiste en sayayin sin siquiera preguntármelo-

Continuará…

hello, bueno…creo que estoy postergando mucho, jjjj, pero quiero dejarlos con la intriga, ¿el hombre un sayayin?, ni yo me lo esperaba, jjj, nos vemos…

¡Gracias por los reviews!, eso me inspira para seguir continuando con la historia ^_^, lamento no responderlos, pero carezco de tiempo, jjjj


	5. Chapter 5

_te dije que lo que estabas haciendo estaba mal- Pan se acercó a Goku quien había caído muy dolorosamente- ¿pero acaso me escuchaste?, ¡no!- esta vez Pan estaba apuntando a Goku con un poder- se los dije, pero ustedes nunca me hacen caso, ¿Por qué?, ¡por que soy una simple niña que no tiene que interferir en los planes del rey sayayin!- esta vez incrementó más el poder haciéndolo más grande- ¡¿ahora que me vas a decir eh?!, ¡que estabas equivocado y yo tenía razón!, ¡¿pero para qué?!, ¡ya nada importa!- la niña estaba derramando lágrimas y los sayayines se veían confundidos, ¿Quién era esa niña?, pero la verdadera pregunta era, ¿Qué le hizo Goku?

_pero ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto Goku tirado en el suelo sin comprender nada

al parecer esto enfadó a la niña, eso se podía ver cuando ella frunció su ceño he incremento más el tamaño del poder, alguien debía interferir

_disculpe señorita- dijo Gohan- ¿me podrías decir quién eres?-

Pan lo miró con ojos de sorpresa, acto que detectaron todos, porque el poder de ella había desaparecido, ¿Qué está pasando?, se preguntaban todos

el silencio era muy incómodo, más para Gohan porque Pan lo estaba mirando de una forma de sorpresa, y eso lo estaba incomodando- ah…por cierto, gracias por salvarnos de ellos- dijo Gohan nervioso

_¿ellos?- preguntó Pan, aún sorprendida, no lo podía creer, ¡era su padre de pequeño!

_sí, de Cell y los androides- dijo Goku parándose y yendo a donde estaban todos

_sí, muchas gracias señorita- dijo Trunks aún débil

_imposible- comenzó a decir Pan dejando desconcertados a los sayayines- ¡tú estás joven!-

_¿qué?- sólo pudo responder Trunks, pero se dio cuenta a lo que se refería- ah..Pues yo soy del futuro-

_ah…- Pan entendió a lo que se refería, un día su tío se lo había contado

_¿conoces a Trunks?- preguntó Vegeta, quien se había parado, pero luego se sentó en una silla para recuperar un poco de fuerza

_es verdad, ¿Cómo me conoces si yo no te he visto nunca?- preguntó desconcertado Trunks

Pan estaba a punto de hablar, pero se dio cuenta que si lo hacía podía cambiar el futuro y tal vez ella no existiría- que te importa ¬¬-

_pues creo que sí importa- dijo Gohan con expresión fría

_no, no importa- dijo Pan

_ ¿Qué escondes?- dijo Gohan acercándose a ella

_na…nada-

_entonces si no es nada, ¡dínoslo!-

_¡no!-

_¿¡eres una espía!?-

_¡¿Qué?!, ¡claro que no!-

_¡entonces dinos!-

_¡no puedo!-

_¿no puedes o no quieres?-

_¡no quiero y no puedo!-

_¡entonces sí eres una espía!- Gojan se acercó más a ella- ¡¿Por qué nos salvaste entonces?!,¡¿quieres ganarte nuestra confianza?!, ¡confiesa!

_¡deja de decir estupideces papá!- gritó Pan a todo pulmón, odiaba cuando su padre hacía eso, siempre se lo hacía cuando ella se escapaba, la interrogaba y ella terminaba por decirle todo, siempre era así, incluso es así de pequeño, aún se preguntaba como su madre lo aguantaba a él, su padre siempre fue un poco sobreprotector con ella, pero ella no más quería divertirse, su padre no la dejaba, su padre siempre la hacía confesar en un interrogatorio, su padre exageraba, su padre…su padre…¡su padre!, Pan se dio cuenta de su error, todos estaban con los ojos como platos

_…ups- murmuró Pan

-en donde Broly-

_no te entiendo- dijo Broly desconcertado

_¡ja!, ya me lo imaginaba- dijo el hombre acercándose a Broly, luego miró a Milk- te presento a la enemiga de kakaroto-

_ka…karoto…¡kakaroto!- dijo Broly recordando algo que le hizo enfurecer en sobre manera convirtiéndose en super sayayin al instante, el hombre se fue al lado de Milk quien veía con sorpresa el poder que emanaba Broly- ese es un super sayayin- le dijo el hombre

Broly, como ustedes lo saben, perdió el control y cuando los vio, los atacó, pero el hombre fácilmente lo esquivó agarrando a Milk para que no le diera, claro que Broly los siguió, ambos estaban volando, el hombre tenía a Milk en sus brazos y ella se agarraba a él para no caer, Broly iba como alma que se lleva al diablo (jajaja, perdón u_u, pero me dio mucha risa), el hombre aumentó la velocidad así dejando a Broly un poco atrás, bajo un poco para dejar a Milk en el ático de una casa- quédate aquí- le ordenó, Milk hizo caso mientras veía como el hombre se acercaba a Broly y comenzaban a golpearse y lanzar varios poderes, aparecían en otros lados, volaban, en fin, toda una pelea, pero el que estaba ganando era el hombre quien tenía unos cuantos moretones mientras que Broly ya estaba ensangrentado

_uf…ya me cansé de jugar- dijo el hombre separándose un poco- se me está acabando el tiempo, si no vas a ayudar por las buenas, entonces será por las malas- diciendo esto, fue directo a Broly intentando arrancar la diadema que tenía, obviamente Broly no lo permitía, el hombre se estaba enojando- ¿no quieres que te libere?- Broly no hizo caso a lo que dijo el hombre- ¿enserio no quieres liberarte Broly?- esta vez, Broly lo escuchó y medito un rato, claro que él quería liberarse pero su padre le explicó una vez que eso pondría en peligro a muchas personas, ante este pensamiento, se dio cuenta que se quería liberar pero no lastimando a seres que no tenían nada que ver, pero…era tarde, mientras Broly reflexionaba, el hombre le quitó la diadema y le apuntó con ella- ya no te necesito- la diadema empezó a brillar, haciendo que Broly no comprendiera que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo estaba decayendo, sus energías se iban, entonces se teletransportó a otro lado, pero con muy poca energía, apareció en la calle de ese pueblo abandonado, pronto la luz se desvanecía, el hombre vio que Broly no estaba, pero al ver el diadema, había mucho poder absorbido

_vaya- dijo el hombre viendo a la calle donde Broly estaba de rodillas porque estaba sin energías y él no sabía por qué- con que al fin pensaste en algo, me impresionas- el hombre se fue donde Milk, quien estaba viendo la escena seria, nada de impresión sólo seriedad- no hay marcha atrás-

_lo sé- Milk se agachó y el hombre le puso la diadema, pronto ella comenzó a inquietarse, una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo sin control, pero debía ser fuerte, eso pensaba ella, pero esa energía era incontrolable, casi ya no podía respirar, se estaba asfixiando, las rodillas le temblaban, le dolía fuerte la cabeza, pronto el dolor se fue esfumando, hasta que calmó, como si nada hubiera pasado

_eres fuerte- dijo el hombre- no he visto a una chica que pueda aguantar eso-

_sí- dijo Milk mirándolo, pronto colocó toda su concentración en su mano, hubo un par de chispas, pero luego se transformó en un grande poder, sonrió

_no sabía que tu ya sabías como hacer eso- dijo impresionado el hombre

_yo tampoco lo sabía- admitió Milk- pero siento que alguien me ha intentado enseñar en el pasado- (era Goku, por si no se dieron cuenta, pero ella no sabe)

_entonces- el hombre se giró- vámonos- se fue volando dejando a Milk, ella se concentró un poco, pero luego voló y lo siguió

-en kame house-(no se si se escriba así)

_por que tardan tanto- se preguntaba el maestro Roshi viendo el mar

_¿a quién esperas abuelo?- dijo una voz de arriba, inmediatamente el maestro Roshi dirigió su vista allí

_¿quién eres?- preguntó el maestro Roshi poniéndose en pose de pelea

_¿no conoces al gran freezer?...me decepcionas-

Continuará…

hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jjjjj, bueno, me tardé en actualizar, jjj

espero que este cap les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews, jjj, en el otro cap responderé, ahora me quedé sin tiempo, nos vemos

¿corto?, díganmelo, jjj


	6. Chapter 6

_...ups- murmuró Pan

Hubo un tremendo silencio, hasta que…

_jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- se oía en todo el edificio, incluso Vegeta estaba riendo y, a pesar de sus heridas, los sayayines igual, ella no comprendía nada, ¿de que se estaban riendo?

_jajajaja debe ser una broma señorita, jajaja- decía y reía Bulma

_jajaja, pues co…como va a tener una hija si es tan pequeño jaja- Trunks se agarró el estómago, intentando contener la risa, pero no podía

Goku estaba en el suelo riendo, más bien, muriéndose de la risa, Bulma intentaba aguantar la risa, pero no podía, en cambio el príncipe de los sayayines, estaba más que muerto de la risa, aunque usted no lo crea, mientras que Gohan estaba en estado de shock, no sabía porque pero lo que dijo ella le pareció muy real, pero era imposible, ella era casi una niña de su edad, era más que imposible, sin embargo ella le hacía sentir algo extraño

_je je, claro que era broma, no lo decía enserio, je je- reía nerviosa Pan, pero de inmediato le llegó un terrible dolor en el pecho, llevó su mano a su pecho intentando contener el dolor, se arrodillo, pronto todos los sayayines dejaron de reír y fueron hacia ella, el dolor incrementaba y no lo podía resistir, estaba perdiendo poco a poco la vista, vio como su padre se adorrillaba junto a ella, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía y la vista se le nubló, cayendo desmayada

-en otro sitio-

_mm…por fin llegaste- se giró para verlo de frente- ¿Cómo te puedes tardar con un simple humano?-

_cállate- dijo enfadándose, se fue donde estaba los otros- ¿Qué pasó?-

_los vencimos- la chica se paró- pero hubo una estúpida mocosa que intervino-

Pronto sintieron un tremendo poder, que sabían perfectamente era la del jefe, pero el otro poder…

_¿hicieron sus misiones?- la voz del jefe resonó en todo su escondite, todos se giraron ante él

_por supuesto- respondió #17

_pero hubo una interrupción- dijo #18- una mocosa-

_¿mocosa dices?, dime, ¿acaso fuiste vencida por una mocosa?- dijo Milk en burla

_¡¿Quién te crees que eres terrícola?!- preguntó enfadad #18, claro que la hubiera golpeado, ganas no le faltaban, pero era la "consentida" del jefe, bueno, al menos ella creía eso

_¿terrícola?, perdóname creo que te equivocas- negó con la cabeza Milk, luego dirigió su mirada a ellos y vio que querían una explicación, suspiró y creó un poder, no muy grande ni muy pequeño pero con mucha energía, dejando a todos con sorpresa- soy un sayayin- sonrió

Todos estaban en shock, ¿ella sayayin?, debía ser una broma, y si fuera una, no tenía ninguna gracia, pero al ver al jefe asentir, no tuvieron otra más que asombrarse mucho más, era evidente que el jefe era demasiado fuerte y con muchas estrategias, vieron también que Milk tenía una diadema en su cabeza, supusieron que eso la convertía en sayayin, pero había un delicado problema que Cell notó

_oculta tu ki, si no quieres que nos descubran- dijo Cell

_¿ocultar mi ki?, ¿Cómo hago eso?- preguntó Milk

Esto enfureció al grupo de delincuentes, claro, todos menos el jefe quien sonreía

_yo te enseñaré después- el hombre llamado jefe para los otros, les miró- ¿Cómo te fue freezer?-

_si te refieres a matar al humano, pues sí, lo hice, pero era un debilucho que no sacio mis ansias de pelear- dijo tranquilamente freezer

-flash back-

_¿no conoces al gran freezer?...me decepcionas- de inmediato freezer lanzó un poder haciendo desaparecer la isla y se fue al haber hecho su misión- a la próxima, oculta tu ki humano, pero no hay próxima si ya estás muerto-

sin embargo, freezer no se percató que después de la explosión, un anciano estaba desmayado en el caparazón de una tortuga

-fin flash back-

_mm…lo tomaré como bien- dirigió su mirada a los androides y Cell- ¿dijiste mocosa?-

_sí, eso dije- dijo #18- ¿quiere que le haga una descripción de su atuendo?-

_no, sólo díganme como ella llegó-

_bueno, estábamos ganando y ella apareció de repente como un rayo, luego la atacamos y pudo esquivar casi todos nuestros ataques, y como dije, casi todo, le hicimos una pequeña herida en el rostro, luego nos separamos y ella lanzó una especie de granada al suelo, provocando una luz segadora y un humo que no nos dejaban ver nada, luego dijo "teletransportación" y no vimos a los sayayines más por que habían desaparecido- dijo #17 con brazos cruzados

_esto se pone más interesante- dijo el jefe- al parecer alguien quiere a su familia mucho más de lo que me imaginaba y pensar que era ella, me interesa mucho más- esta vez se dio la vuelta dejando a todos con duda- vamos Milk, si no nos encontraran demasiado pronto- y con esto, él salió y Milk fue detrás de él, los androides no hicieron preguntas, porque cuando lo hacían el jefe se ponía de mal humor, pero eso no significaba que le tendrían miedo, bueno…sí, pero ellos no lo aceptaban

_espérame- decía Milk intentando alcanzarlo

_apresúrate- le dijo el jefe- que no tengo todo el día-

Milk frunció el seño- ¿Qué te pasa?, tú no eres así, bueno…al menos no conmigo-

_bueno…- detuvo su andar, se volteó quedando frente a frente con ella- no sé si deba decírtelo-

_oh…vamos, ¿es que no tienes confianza en mí?- preguntó con un puchero Milk, aunque era claro que era fingido

el hombre sonrió- siempre haces que sonría, nadie hizo eso cuando era un niño, ni siquiera ahora, ¿Cómo lo haces?-

Milk también sonrió- no lo sé, pero tú debes saber más que yo-

_no, pero aunque no lo sé, no quiero que desaparezca- se dio vuelta- vamos, hay que seguir con tu entrenamiento- no sabía porque pero se sentía algo extraño cuando estaba con Milk, y eso ocurrió cuando ella le ayudó.

-otro lugar-

_¿qué les pasó?- preguntó Bulma, ellos habían visto como Pan se desmayaba y fueron a ayudarla, trajeron a un doctor para que la atienda, Pan se encontraba en una cama y el doctor la atendía, ella estaba vendando a Vegeta, quien no quería, pero la final aceptó su ayuda porque no quería un sermón por parte de ella

_nos atacaron- dijo Gohan con semblante serio

_pero esa niña nos salvó- dijo Trunks

_en verdad es fuerte- dijo Goku

_mm…- Bulma dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Pan- entonces estamos en deuda con ella-

_por cierto…- dijo Vegeta mirándola, provocando un escalofrío e Bulma- ¿Por qué la nave para salir?-

_¿eh?- se había olvidado de eso- ah sí, creo que debemos ir de inmediato a donde el maestro Roshi-

_¿para qué?- preguntó Goku

_me dijo que tenía una suposición de donde puede estar Milk- Bulma les observó

Todos fruncieron el seño de inmediato

_vamos donde el maestro- dijo Gohan levantándose y dirigiéndose donde Pan y el doctor, de repente una enorme energía se percibió, era la de Pan, quien estaba teniendo un sueño donde al parecer la hacían enfadar, la energía se incrementaba, haciendo retroceder a todos

_¿qué es lo que le ocurre a esta niña?- gritó Vegeta

-en donde los enemigos-

_ah…con que así se hace, jjj- dijo divertida Milk

_sí- dijo el hombre- has aprendido rápido-

el hombre entró al escondite- ya vuelvo, quédate aquí- Milk hizo caso, el hombre entró y dirigió su mirada a los androides, Cell y freezer, quienes estaban pasando el tiempo jugando cartas (ni yo me la creo, jjj)- ustedes- ellos lo miraron- vayan a por Picoro y las esferas del dragon- al ver la duda en sus miradas prosiguió- Picoro es un namec de namekusein, seguro que freezer sabe a lo que me refiero- freezer asintió y el jefe les entregó un pequeño artefacto- esto es un radar para conseguir las esferas, quiero que vayan todos, pero no quiero que maten a Picoro, si no que me lo traigan con vida- los androides, Cell y freezer inmediatamente se levantaron y salieron volando

-flash back-

una niña iba apresurada a un lugar desconocido para nosotros pero muy conocido por ella, esquivaba varios obstáculos y aunque se caía a veces por correr rápido, de inmediato se levantaba, tal parece que ella tenía que hacer algo de suma importancia, llegó a una sala donde todos los que estaban reunidos la vieron sorprendidos, ella sólo dirigió la mirada a dos hombres, sí, uno el hombre frívolo que no era para nada agradable, el otro un hombre que tenía una expresión de reproche en el rostro al verla

_¿qué haces aquí?, no deberías…-el hombre con expresión de reproche fue interrumpido por la niña

_¡tu no deberías hacer eso!- la niña se acercó- ¡¿sabes que está mal?!

el hombre con expresión de reproche frunció el seño- no es tu asunto-

la niña abrió enormemente los ojos- ¡¿Qué no es mi asunto?!, ¡soy una sayayin, tengo derecho a opinar!-

el hombre con expresión frívola se acercó- vaya, esta chiquilla necesita modales, habrá que darle un castigo-

_no, déjeme encargarme de ella- dijo el hombre de seño fruncido, sin más que decir se fue de la sala hacia la entrada siendo perseguido por la niña, al llegar inmediatamente la miró- ¿quieres morir?-

_¡todo lo que estás haciendo está mal!- gritaba la niña

_tu no debes meterte en asuntos mayores-

_¡¿y por qué no debo meterme?!, ¡soy tu nieta!-

_¡por que eres una simple niña que no tiene que interferir en los planes del rey sayayin!-

Continuará…

* * *

¡gracias por los reviews! ^_^, se que tarde en actualizar, pero es que me hacen trabajar como sirvienta en mi casa, no tengo tiempo para nada u_u

**Valen Minene**: gracias por tu review, jjj, espero que este cap te guste

**elianamz-bv: **me da gusto que mi historia te guste mas, jjj, gracias por tu review

**luis carlos: **jjjj pues yo ya sabía que la diadema era para eso, pero quise ponerle un poder extra, ya que la diadema la hizo un hechicero poderoso y como era poderoso, me llegó es idea, jjj, pues Broly se quedó cansado por que la diadema le absorbió casi todo su poder, gracias por tu review

**Nara Taisho de Son: **bueno, sobre la descripcion que pediste, tal vez lo haga en el proximo cap, pero no prometo nada, cada cosa llegará a su tiempo, jjj, gracias por tu review


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, jjj, gracias por los review, jj, como verán actualice pronto por q mis familiares se fueron al Dakar de Bolivia a ver, si, me quedé sola y podré actualizar pronto

¿Recuerdan el flash back?, pues aquí está la continuación

* * *

_ ¡por que eres una simple niña que no tiene que interferir en los planes del rey sayayin!- sin más q decir Goku (por si no se habían dado cuenta era él) se fue dejando a la niña con unas pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos

No lo entendía, ¿Cómo puede hacer eso su abuelito a la humanidad?, él no era así, desde que "ellos" llegaron, su abuelito no era el mismo, se mostraba frío, sin emociones, con lágrimas en los ojos, la niña se fue corriendo, quería razonar con su abuelito, pero no podía, intentaba, pero por más que ella intentaba saber las razones, no podía, sin mirar a donde se dirigía, llegó a un templo muy antiguo, al levantar la vista y verlo, se tranquilizó más, era donde su padre y madre le llevaban a visitar, junto con toda su familia.

Camino y se entró en aquel templo, aun recordaba los momentos felices que pasó ahí, luego frunció su seño, era un recuerdo agradable pero era nada más que eso, un recuerdo.

_ ¿qué haces aquí Pan?- preguntó una persona entre las sombras del lugar que no dejaba ver su rostro pero por la voz Pan logró identificarlo

_maestro Roshi- dijo Pan dirigiendo su mirada allí- vine a… verlas esculturas- mintió

_yo sé que no viniste a eso- dijo el maestro acercándose a ella- sabes que te conozco muy bien-

sí, lo sabía, el maestro Roshi la había entrenado desde que aquellos hombres llegaron, Goku se volvió frío desde entonces, no sabía porque, ¿podría ser que en realidad era así? o ¿lo estaba haciendo por ellos aunque ellos realmente no querían eso?, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados para preocuparse de ella, su tío también, toda su familia no le hacía nada de caso, ella estaba deprimida, ¿acaso no les importaba?, llegó a la isla del maestro por casualidad y desde entonces ella entrenó con él, aunque no le hacía muy fuerte, almenos tenía un poco de compañía y le agradaba

Suspiró- no lo entiendo- dijo Pan- no entiendo porque hacen eso-

_hay cosas que no entendemos- dijo el maestro sentándose en una banca que se encontraba cerca- eso es normal-

_lo sé maestro- Pan se sentó junto a él- pero…quisiera entender las razones-

_creo que ya lo entiendes pero no lo quieres aceptar-

_pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?-

_nada, solo si cambiáramos el pasado podría cambiar el presente- dijo el maestro adentrándose al templo- adios Pan-

_adiós maestro- se quedó pensativa en su lugar, "_solo si cambiáramos el pasado podría cambiar el presente", _cambiar el pasado…cambiar el pasado… ¡cambiar el pasado!, de inmediato se fue paró del lugar hacia su nuevo destino, pero a pocos metros se paró en seco, hubo una explosión atrás suyo, se giró con ojos sorprendidos, todo el templo estaba destruido

_maestro Roshi-

-fin flashback-

Se despertó con respiración agitada, fue solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo doloroso, se dijo así misma mientras desviaba la mirada hacia donde sus piernas, ¿Por qué estaba en una cama?, se giró hacia los presentes que la veían con una expresión de asombro, ¿Por qué la veían así?, se acordó de todo, pero ¿por que desmayó?, según ella no estaba enferma

_mm…eto…buenas ¿tardes?- dijo Pan desviando la mirada hacia la ventana para asegurarse de eso y era tarde, luego dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia ellos, intentando captar algo de movimiento de ellos o si quiera que hablaran, pero nada- ¿son mudos o qué?- no le gustaba que la miraran con asombro, le daba incomodidad

_buenas tardes- dijo Goku para romper el silencio que se hizo, estaba sorprendido, en toda su vida no había visto un ki tan poderoso, pero… ¿ella era sayayin? si era así entonces… ¿Quién es su padre?, según el solo habían ciertos sayayines vivos y nunca había escuchado hablar de que ellos tvieron una hija

otro silencio, pero esta vez fue roto por Bulma- este…¿estás bien?-

_sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió Pan un poco confundida con su pregunta

_por que hace rato te acababas de desmayar y eso no es muy normal en una niña- dijo Bulma cruzandose de brazos

_¿ah si?, pues me siento bien- Pan dirigió su vista a un hobre que estaba a su lado en la cama, teniendo una garinga en su mano, tragó seco, no le gustaba para nada las inyecciones-eto…¿no pensabas colocarme eso verdad?

el hombre negó con la cabeza, tenía una cara de miedo y confusion, lo que había sentido hace rato, el fuerte aire que salió de la cama de la niña lo hizo estremecer

_John- el hombre dirigió su vista a Bulma- ya puedes irte y recuerda, absoluta confidencialidad-

_sí- y apresurado John se marchó rápidamente, Pan dirigió su vista a él, hasta que desapareció por la puerta, entonces se percató de algo

_¿piensan salir?- preguntó

_sí- respondió de inmediato Gohan- pensabamos ir a visitar al maestro Roshi para que nos…- fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Pan

_¿dijiste maestro Roshi?, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto Pan de inmediato

_pues claro- dijo Vegeta- aun nos tienes que explicar de quien eres hija, por que yo no conozco a un sayayin que haya tenido una hija-

_les contaré en el camino- era mentira, no les contaría nada, se levantó de la cama, intentando no dañar todas las municiones que traía, ella estaba vestida como una especie de espía, tenía varios aparatos, entre ellas, bombas de humo el cual utilizó en la pelea, se dirigió hacia una ventana, abrinedola y saliedo un poco de ella, sin siquiera mirar a los sayayines pronunció- ¿nos vamos o se quedaran parados?- los sayayines solo asintieron y se fueron volando, perseguidos por Pan y seguidos por Bulma en su nave

($_*$_*$*%*$"#%*$#)

se encontraba concentrándose en su muy habitual lugar tranquilo, hasta que dejó de serlo al percibir energía maligna aproximándose, inmediatamente se puso en guardia

_¿este es pícoro?- escuchó una voz femenina muy creca, la dirigir la mirada hacia allá, se sorprendió bastante al ver a esos seres que no deberían estar juntos

_si, este es un namekusein- dijo freezer clavando la mirada a él- es un placer ver al último-

_déjate de modales- le dijo Cell- debemos hacer una misión con límite de tiempo, ¿lo recuerdan?-

_eres un aguafiestas Cell- intervino #17- solo queremos divertirnos-

_bueno…y ¿ahora que?- preguntó Cell

_es imposible- dijo Picoro asombrado, era realmente imposible para él ver a freezer sano y salvo, más aún ver a otros seres acompañándolo sabiendo que nadie se acerca al gran freezer

_¿imposible?, claro que es posible- dijo freezer acercándose a él- déjenmelo a mí, ustedes vayan por las estúpidas esferas-

_yo me quedaré- dijo Cell- ustedes vayan- los androides hicieron caso y se alejaron rápido

_como quieras- dijo freezer mirando a pícoro, inmediatamente hicieron pelea, pero el que ahora perdía era freezer, claro él no sabía que pícoro se había fusionado con kamisama y ahora era mucho más fuerte, Picoro le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendolo retroceder.

_¿que sucede freezer?- Cell se acercó a freezer-termina con esto rápido, tendré que ayudarte-

_no necesito tu ayuda- dijo freezer poniéndose firme

_quiza ahora no, pero si nos demoramos puede que la necesites con el jefe- dijo Cell, freezer entendió a lo que se refería, dejando entrar a la batalla a Cell, era cierto, debían terminar rápido

_dos contra uno ¿no creen que es injusto?- preguntó Picoro

_no nos importa lo que pienses- ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, Picoro esquivaba todo, freezer vino por el lado izquierdo a golpearlo con una patada, Picoro logró defenderse con sus manos haciendo una cruz, pero no se dio cuenta que Cell vino por el otro lado pegándolo por la espalda, en un punto burnerable, cayendo inconsiente

_trabajo hecho- dijo Cell recogiendo el cuerpo de Picoro- esa mujer sí que sabe de puntos débiles-

_¿hablas de Milk?- Cell asintió- si, es una gran ayuda, ahora vamos a ver que hacen esos androides- y ambos desaparecieron

(#%&%_/&(*)]$/&/&(/)(/)(/==)(=()=)(=()=)(=()=()q)

Gohan estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, primero secuestran a su madre, luego les intentan matar, después llega esa niña que decía ser su hija, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Goku, Trunks y Vegeta también estaban pensando, todo era un lío en sus cabezas, no tenían respuestas a nada y aunque sospecharan, no lo entendían

_suéltame, yo puedo volar sola- gritó Pan, Gohan la estaba cargando y la llevaba volando, él alegó que puede que ella se escapara y sin siquiera pedir permiso, Gohan la cargó aunque ella intentaba salirse a todo dar

_no- dijo Gohan- te puedes escapar, ya te lo dije-

_¡no me escaparé!- Pan al ver que Gohan no respondía- ¡que no soy una espía!-

_no dije que lo eras- dijo Gohan- en el pasado sí, pero ahora no-

_¡pero tu aún lo crees y por eso es que no me sueltas!-

_sí- dijo simplemente Gohan

_¡ahg!, eres insoportable-

_lo mismo digo-

_¡¿Qué?!- Pan intentaba soltarse, pero era inútil- ¡déjame!-

_¡cállate!- dijo Gohan, de inmediato Pan dejó de intentar liberarse y sorprendiendo a todos, Pan siempre era obediente a su padre, bueno…en el futuro le daba miedo cuando éste se ponía de mal humor, al ver la pelea de los niños, nadie intentaba preguntar algo a la niña, sabían que estaba molesta, considerando el estado de las mujeres era no interferir (no me tomen a mal, pero mis hermanos dicen que siempre soy insoportable cuando me enojo je je)

Llegaron pronto a la isla del maestro, lo que vieron les sorprendieron, toda la casa del maestro estaba destrozada, además una parte de la isla igual, estaban atónitos, Pan aprovechó y se salió de la carga, al ver la casa se aproximo a paso lento, casi ni creyéndolo, llegó cerca a la casa y se arrodillo de golpe, bajo la vista colocando ambas manos en el pasto, dejando salir una lágrima, acto que sorprendió a todos (creo que es demasiada sorpresa para un solo día, jj)

_¿goku?, ¿eres tu?- preguntó una tortuga que sacaba su cabeza sobre los escombros del lugar, al divisarlo, corrió rápidamente (¿Cómo corre una tortuga? No se jj)- ¡goku!, vengan ayúdenme, el maestro Roshi está herido-

_¿que pasó aquí?- preguntó Goku con el seño ligeramente fruncido

_no es tiempo de eso- intervino Pan aproximándose a la tortuga- ¿no oyeron que el maestro está herido?, ¡entonces muévanse!-

La tortuga sorprendida por el acto de la chica que ni conocía, asintió y los guió a donde estaba el maestro, mostrando que estaba sumamente herido y desmayado

_vámonos- dijo Goku cargando al maestro en su espalda- no te preocupes, prometo que estará bien- le dijo a la tortuga, quien asintió, y se fueron a la casa de Bulma, que por cierto, al parecer encontró algo y no los alcanzó, pero al parecer era algo importante

("#$%$%&%$/"$"#%#$&$%/&#"$#"%&$&/%$)

_¿ya hicieron el trabajo?- el jefe estaba en frente de ellos, al parecer estaba de buen humor

_sí- dijeron al unísimo mostrando las esferas y a Picoro desmayado

_muy bien- sonrió- prepárense que mañana empezará-

(#%&%$&"!#%$#&%/)%$&$%)

Llegaron a la corporación e inmediatamente ponieron al maestro con una cama y siendo atendido por un médico, Pan estaba sentada al lado de la cama en una silla, acto que fue sospechoso para todos, acaso… ¿el maestro Roshi conocía a aquella niña?

_iré a buscar a Bulma- dijo Vegeta levantándose, aunque no lo demostrara estaba preocupado porque ya se había tardado en volver

_yo también iré- dijo levantándose Trunks, Vegeta no protestó y ambos se fueron enseguida

Silencio, era lo único en ese cuarto, claro, solo estaba el sonido de los aparatos que había colocado el médico al maestro y luego se había ido

_y…¿de dónde conoces al maestro Roshi?- rompió el silencio Gohan

_es cierto, ¿de dónde lo conoces?- preguntó Goku

Esas preguntas la tomaron de sorpresa y no sabía que decir- yo…pues…es que…- el maestro Roshi intentó hablar y todos le pusieron atención, olvidándose de la pregunta y Pan salvada por la campana

_...Goku…-murmuró Roshi

_aquí estoy maestro- dijo Goku aproximándose a él

El maestro se sacó el respirador que tenía, porque no le dejaba hablar, de inmediato visualizó a la niña, pero no le dio importancia, lo que tenía que decir valía más

_Milk…el escondite…- intentaba hablar

_prosiga- dijo Gohan también aproximándose

_cuando yo estaba en el bosque buscando frutas- comenzó a explicar el maestro con pocas energías- me perdí, entonces caminé sin rumbo y encontré una cueva, pensé en dejarlo pasar, pero me llegó una voz conocida, entonces me aproximé y vi a Milk y unos extraños, pero había alguien con una expresión humana, parecía humano, sonriendo y Milk con una expresión seria-

_y ¿Dónde queda?- preguntó Gohan ya impaciente

_en el bosque Lino (no se me ocurrió otro nombre) - dijo el maestro y cayo desmayado nuevamente, ellos le colocaron el respirador

_tiene que descansar-

_sí, vamos, tenemos que ir pronto a investigar- dijo Goku a su hijo

_claro- respondió éste, acercándose a la ventana

_¡explíquenme que pasa!- gritó Pan enfurecida, claro, ella no sabía nada y eso ellos lo olvidaron, pero cuando los sayayines giraron para verla, ella ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente

("$#%$&%$&/$%/&%/#&#&%4)

Bulma inspeccionaba cada parte de esa máquina, estaba limpia, demasiado

_mujer ¿Qué haces para tardar tanto?- preguntó Vegeta quien había llegado con Trunks sorprendiendo a Bulma

_uf Vegeta, me asustaste- colocó sus manos en una pintura de la máquina- corporación capsula, ¿no les parece extraño?-

_¿de que hablas?, ¿acaso tu no la fabricaste?- preguntó Trunks

_no- dijo Bulma- si o no lo hice, nadie lo hubiera podido, entonces ¿Quién habrá sido?-

_es una máquina del tiempo- dijo Trunks acercándose a la máquina- yo tengo una con la cual he venido, pero está en una capsula bien guardada- vio una cosa que lo dejó sorprendido- no puede ser-

_¿que cosa?- preguntó Vegeta

_que esta máquina del tiempo la realizaron mas 28 años de esta época-

_y eso que?- preguntó confundida Bulma

_que yo vengo del año 20-

_eso quiere decir que…-

Él sintió- esta máquina fue construida en un futuro más futuro del que yo vengo-

Continuara…

* * *

Siiiiii, no fui al Dakar, odio viajar ¬¬, bueno se preguntaran ¿Por qué hiciste tan largo?, pues verán, es que como tenía lectores fieles, me dije a mí misma que les tenía que dar un regalo, je je, este hubiera sido dos capítulos pero…bueno

¡gracias por los reviews!, lamento la demora


	8. Chapter 8

¡reviví!, ¿me creían muerta?, pues he revivido, ¿Cuánto tardé?, ¿un mes, dos semanas?, lo siento en verdad, bueno sigamos con el capítulo

NOTA: los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, pero esta locura de historia sí

(la mañana de los sayayines)

Al momento cuando Pan se desmayó, Goku y Gohan la llevaron a una habitación, luego Goku fue en busca de los demás mientras Gohan fue a buscar un médico.

Llegó la noche y no tuvieron otra que posponer la visita al lugar que indicó el maestro Roshi, hablando de él, aún seguía débil, pero estaba mejorando poco a poco, Pan estaba a un lado de él en una cama, la pusieron en la habitación del maestro Roshi porque así vigilarían a los dos.

Bulma encontró un botón en la máquina del tiempo y al apretarlo hizo que se convirtiera en una cápsula, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, solo una corporación hacía que una máquina se haga capsula y era la de ella, pero decidió guardar la capsula e inspeccionar la máquina cuando llegue a la corporación Capsula, Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma decidieron ir a la corporación por que ya estaba oscuro.

Goku encontró a Bulma y a los demás, les explicó que le había sucedido a Pan y decidieron volver lo antes posible.

Llegaron y decidieron descansar, Pan estaba bien, aunque seguía inconsciente, el maestro Roshi descansaba, los sayayines estaban listos para investigar mañana.

Al día siguiente, los sayayines, después de desayunar como siempre, se fueron a entrenar un poco en la cámara de gravedad, si alguien fuerte estaba en ahí, debían estar preparados.

Bulma estaba en la habitación de los inconscientes, miraba con curiosidad a Pan, por muy extraño que sonara para ella, Pan le recordaba a Gohan y es que ella se parecía mucho a él, pero debía descartar esa idea, pero ¿Cómo si era verdad?.

Pan abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Bulma observándola detenidamente, se puso nerviosa, ¡odiaba que la vieran tanto tiempo!, le ponía incómoda, luego dirigió su vista a un lado y vio al maestro Roshi, su maestro en un futuro, estaba sigue inconsciente

_¿está bien?- preguntó Pan sin sacar la vista del maestro

_¿eh?- Bulma se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando- sí, solo necesita descansar un poco mas- al ver que Pan intentaba levantarse le dijo- no deberías levantarte, debes descansar, ¿sabes que no es normal que una chica se desmaye?-

Pan hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo, se levantó, se puso sus tenis que estaban bajo la cama y miró a Bulma- tengo hambre, ¿tienes comida?-

Bulma suspiró, esa actitud de la niña no era parecido a la de Gohan, la pensar en eso, descartó otra vez la idea de que ella tenía algo que ver con él- sí, vamos al comedor- ambas salieron de la habitación

Pan veía detenidamente la corporación, mientras caminaban en el pasillo vio por una ventana una gran esfera, con letras que decían "corporación cápsula", no iba a preguntar, ella ya sabía acerca de los inventos de Bulma y preguntar de algo que ya sabías era algo patético.

Por otro lado, Bulma estaba sorprendida de la niña, a pesar de desmayarse parecía que no le hubiese ocurrido nada, pero le molestaba que tomara todo a la ligera, es decir, ella hubiera ido a un doctor para que supiera que le pasara, hacerse estudios y todo lo demás, pero ésta niña no le hacía caso ni le ponía atención aunque fuera ella la mayor.

Llegaron a un amplio comedor, inmediatamente Bulma pidió a su sirvienta que cocinara un poco de comida y así lo hizo, en menos que canta un gallo, la comida ya estaba servida, Bulma y Pan se sentaron frente a frente. Pan comía en silencio y Bulma estaba incómoda, así que para romper el silencio, decidió encender la televisión.

(nota: lo que está en cursiva es lo que dice en el televisor)

_**_aquí estamos en vivo y en directo con Mr. Satán, quien comunicó hace pocos minutos su retirada, por favor Mr. Satan nos podría decir, ¿Por qué se retira?- **_al escuchar la palabra retirada, Pan se atragantó

_**_bueno, es que verás, hace mucho que soy el ser más poderoso, pero siempre he estado fuera de casa, ahora que lo pienso casi nunca paso tiempo con mi adorable hija, me quiero retirar porque si algo me pasara ella estaría sola y en verdad no la quiero dejar así- dijo Mr. Satan. **_Pan estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua que Bulma le había pasado

_**_bueno, es my bueno que esté preocupado por su hija, pero dígame, ¿Qué pasará con su título?-**_

_**_verás, harán un torneo donde entregaré mi título al que gane, no me importa la fama, solo mi hija- **_ Pan estaba viendo atentamente la televisión.

_**_muy bien, esas fueron las palabras del poderoso Mr. Satan, perdón pero me llegó una pregunta mas, dicen que usted se va a ir a vivir a New York ¿es cierto?-**_

_**_sí, yo y mi adorable hija- **_Pan abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡no ´podía ser!, si su madre se iba y no conocía a su padre, ¿Qué sería de ella?.

_**_es muy bueno con su hija, Mr. Satan, esperemos que le día de mañana salga muy bien su viaj…-**_

_ _**¿qué pasa?- preguntó Mr. Satan **_

_**_el cie…cielo, está…-**_

Pronto apagaron el televisor y fueron hacia la ventana, en efecto, el cielo que había sido un lindo amanecer, ahora en unos pocos segundos era una inmensa capa negra, con rayos que dirigían a un solo lugar del bosque

_ ¡Vegeta!- gritó Bulma, los sayayines salieron rápidamente de la cámara de gravedad

_ ¿qué sucede mujer?- preguntó el príncipe de los sayayines

_el cielo- dijo Pan y todos dirigieron las miradas hacia el cielo, todos estaban con los ojos como platos

Pero Pan vio un punto en el cielo que se acercaba rápidamente, luego lo vio claramente

_ ¡cuidado!- en un impulso, Pan agarró la muñeca de Bulma, y en rápido movimiento salieron de ahí. El punto que estaba viendo Pan, era una gran roca que iba directo a ellos, Pan lo vio venir por eso salieron sin lesiones graves.

_ ¿pero qué...?- fue lo único que pudo decir Gohan

Los sayayines fueron a auxiliar a las chicas, Bulma estaba inconsciente, pero Pan estaba bien, el maestro Roshi apareció sorpresivamente al lado de Bulma, éste les dijo que percibió algo de su habitación y salió rápidamente, por suerte para todos, la gran roca no lastimó a nadie.

Pero estaban muy equivocados si todo terminaba en ahí, un sin fin de rocas se aproximó a la ciudad, la gente gritaba corriendo a un lado para esconderse, los sayayines volaron hacia arriba y destrozaban las rocas para convertirlos en cenizas y que no lastimaran a la gente, Pan ayudó a el maestro Roshi a llevar a Bulma a un lugar seguro, al dejarlos, ella también voló arriba y estaba destruyendo cosas.

Pan se acercó a los sayayines destruyendo rocas voladores al paso, cuando llegó a ellos no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿saben que está sucediendo?-

_no- dijo Gohan- pero todas las rocas vienen de un lugar-

_sí- dijo Trunks

_del bosque- completó Vegeta

_para detener esto, debemos ir a donde inicio- dijo Goku y todos volaron, aunque también destruían en el camino rocas, al bosque

(La mañana de los enemigos)

Sí, era una mañana muy soleada, cosa que molestó mucho a Milk, el sol hizo hacerle doler la cabeza y recordar a ese niño, un niño que corría a sus brazos, ese bebe que le había comentado al jefe se convirtió en un niño en sus recuerdos, pero ella lo negaba, con lo poco que le habían contado de su trágico pasado, no le comentaron que ella tenía un hijo, pero… ¿ellos no sabían muy bien de su vida no?, y ¿si hizo algo que nadie sabía?, ¿si tuvo un hijo escondido?, todos esos pensamientos la mataban, no tenía respuesta a nada y estaba segura de que nadie sabía del supuesto niño que parecía ser su hijo.

Todos estaban en la habitación del prisionero, observando como éste se despertaba y se sorprendía la ver a la mujer sayayin y verse encadenado

_¿pero qué…?-

_menos mal que te despertaste Picoro- entró el jefe

_y tu quien eres?-

El jefe sonrió llegando a donde él estaba, apuntando al medio de su cabeza con su dedo- se dice que los namekuzein poseían la forma de regenerarse-

_contesta lo que te pregunté- aunque no lo admitiera tenía miedo

_que carácter- dijo Milk

_está bien Milk, solo necesito una cosa-

_déjame- gritó Picoro y moviéndose mucho que hizo retroceder al jefe

_disculpe jefe, pero las esferas están listas- dijo #18

_bueno, creo que tendré que hacerlo rápido- en ese momento, Picoro no supo lo que le pasó, solo quedó desmayado, el jefe le dio directo con la cabeza, sacando una gota de sangre de color violeta- más que suficiente-

Todos salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a lo más profundo del bosque, ahí colocaron las esferas y pusieron la gota violeta sobre ellas, pronto las esferas comenzaron a moverse inquietamente y brillar de un color verde oscuro

_agárrense una- ordeno le jefe, todos hicieron caso, agarraron cada uno las esferas, quedó una en medio de todos

El cielo se oscureció mandando rayos hacia ellos, quienes intentaban no gritar por el dolor que les estaban haciendo, el jefe estaba tranquilo, parecía que no le hacía nada, las rocas salían volando, el suelo se estaba destruyendo por semejante poder, pero pronto le dolor se fue, pero los rayos seguían dándoles, ellos ya no sentían nada solo como una corriente de energía les recorría, haciéndoles sentir más agiles, el rayo cesó, pero el cielo seguía mucho más nublado, de inmediato la última esfera que no habían agarrado se fue a lo más alto de la tierra como rayo de luz y salió dispersado a algún lugar del planeta tierra.

Antes de que preguntaran el jefe les dijo- shenlong nos ha brindado poder, con la sangre de Kamisama le hemos robado el poder, claro que él pensaba que como era Kamisama, lo necesitaba, vaya ingenuo, pero la sangre de Kamisama no llegó a una esfera, fue es la que salió volando, pero ahora les tengo una misión importante- sonrió con malicia- vayan a buscar la última esfera que se escapó, sé que está en alguna parte de este mundo- los demás lo vieron sorprendidos- si otro la encuentra, shenlong reaccionará y cancelará el poder- los demás se dieron vuelta para buscarla, pero el jefe los detuvo antes de que salieran volando- no sean ambles, si quieren pueden destruir, no me enojaré, pero deben darse prisa, porque solo tenemos tres días- y cada uno salió volando a buscar la esfera en todas las partes del mundo.

Los sayayines llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar lo último, que ellos debían encontrar la última esfera del dragon, ellos se escondieron y escondieron su ki para que no se diera cuenta, pero solo escuchaban, no vieron quienes eran, pero cuando todos los ki malignos se fueron, ellos salieron de su escondite

_¿escucharon lo que yo escuche?- preguntó Goku

_si- dijeron todos, menos Vegeta quien solo asintió

_debemos encontrar la última esfera - dijo Pan

_rápido- dijo Gohan levantándose- hay una cueva en allá, vamos, capaz nos dé una pista-

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Milk se había quedado un rato para llevar a Picoro a la cueva, no quería levantar sospechas, lo dejó en lo más profundo, pero al momento en que quiso salir, percibió unos nuevos kis, definitivamente no eran sus compañeros, pero no tenía tiempo para jugar con debiluchos, así que creó una gran bola de energía y la lanzó al principio de la cueva, lo cual creó una fuerte explosión y salió sin ser vista

_¿que…cof…que fue eso?- preguntaba Trunks en medio de un polvo que no dejaba ver nada

Pronto el polvo se dispersó, dejando ver claramente

_eso salió de la cueva- dijo Vegeta

_entonces vamos- dijo Goku

Entraron a la cueva sigilosamente, pero no encontraban nada y además estaba oscuro, pero Pan se cayó con algo

_oigan, creo que encontré algo- dijo Pan

_¿así, y que cosa?- preguntó Gohan, que fue donde Pan por medio de su voz, por que en verdad no se podía ver nada en esa cueva

_no sé- Pan estaba tocando la cosa con la que se había caído, pero era muy extraño, pensó en algo que la estremeció, ¿y si era un muerto?, tenía duda, así que creó un pequeño poder en sus manos creando luz, al momento de acercarlo a la cosa se quedó en shock, todos fueron donde Pan y se quedaron perplejos

_se-señor Picoro- dijo Gohan

_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Pan, toda la cueva quiso derrumbarse por semejante grito, pero Trunks era más rápido y tapo la boca de Pan con sus manos

_debemos apresurarnos- dijo Gohan- hay que llevar al señor Picoro a un hospital-

_la cuidad no es opción- dijo Vegeta, todos lo vieron con cara de "¿eh?, el suspiró y prosiguió- escucharon lo que dijeron, ahora mismo deben de estar destruyendo todo para encontrar esa maldita esfera-

_tiene razón- dijo Gohan- entonces…¿Dónde?-

Se quedaron pensando, Trunks soltó a Pan para que respirara, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Pan lo rompió

_y ¿Qué tal donde el maestro karim?-

_¡si!, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?- dijo Goku- adelante vámonos-

Hasta que pensaron y luego fue Goku el sorprendido

_¡¿Cómo sabes del maestro karim?!- y la cueva se derrumbó porque todos gritaron

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

No muy lejos de esa ciudad se encontraba una sayayin que destruía todo a su paso pero no encontraba nada, se estaba enfadando, quería quedar bien con él, así que encontraría ella misma la esfera, más antes que todos ellos

_Milk, ¿enserio eres tú?- le dijo alguien a su espalda, lo cual la sobresaltó

_¿tu quien eres?- preguntó Milk

_tú no eres así, no eres Milk, ella no destrozaría ¿sabes?-

_dime quien eres estúpido- dijo Milk ya enfadada

_¿no me recuerdas?, soy Bulma-

A Milk le dolió la cabeza, ese nombre lo recordaba, una chica, cabello celeste, un niño a su lado, con sonrisas, una cola del niño, ¡agh!, ¿Qué le pasaba?, todos esos pensamiento la estaban matando, hasta que perdió el conocimiento

CONTINUARA…

Ok, mátenme si quieren, aceptaré amenazas de muerte por mi GRAN tardanza, dije "actualizaré pronto" y ¡pum!, me quitan el internet, me prohíben utilizar la computadora y tengo que alistarme para clases, pero…¡he vuelto!, les informo que haré un horario, visiten mi perfil para saber qué día actualizaré, creo que la historia se vuelve un poco aburrido, pero espero que no sea así con el paso del tiempo, estoy sin inspiración por el momento, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo, nos ¿leemos?...


	9. Chapter 9

Muy bien, sigamos con el capítulo porque sé que aunque escriba mis notas, no les interesa solo el capítulo, jjj ¡vamos!

NOTA: los personajes de dragón Ball no son de mi propiedad

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Llegaron con el maestro karim, donde dejaron a Picoro para que se recupere, en todo en camino no habían hablado nada, primero que nada fue por pensamientos, si, necesitaban pensar que estaba sucediendo, que estaba pasando, quien era esa niña, por que secuestraron a alguien que no tiene poderes, porque necesitaban a Picoro, porque esa niña sabía todo, lo segundo fue porque no tenían nada de qué hablar, es decir, que dirían para conversar, "oigan, que les parece el tiempo?", ¡no!, no había nada de qué hablar.

Luego de que salieran de la cueva por medio de una explosión, intentaron saber cómo era que esa niña llamada Pan sabía tanto, pero ella se negaba a hablar, le amenazaron por supuesto, pero ella les dijo que no era un momento adecuado para que lo sepan, que les diría con el paso del tiempo. ¿Qué si tenían enojo y curiosidad?, ¡claro que la tenían!, más Gohan, por supuesto.

Después de despedirse del maestro karim, se fueron directo a donde Pan dejó al maestro Roshi y Bulma, esperaban que ellos estuvieran bien, porque según antes habían escuchado, los "enemigos" no tendrían piedad.

Llegaron en silencio, les sorprendió lo destruido del lugar, los edificios desechos, los autos hechos pedazos, las casas explotadas con pedazos de ladrillos esparcidos por el lugar, la carretera quebrada y ¡Seguía el cielo totalmente nublado!.

Pan los guió a donde se supone que los había dejado, era un lugar muy destruido, escombros que formaban un pequeño hoyo, donde suponían, les había dejado ahí para que no los mataran.

Pan se acercó al hoyo y los llamó por su nombre pero la respuesta no llegaba.

_extraño- comentó Trunks

_¿segura que les dejaste aquí?- preguntó Gohan

Pan frunció su seño- ¿crees que yo me olvidaría de algo? ¡Nunca!-

_cálmense malditos niños inmaduros- les dijo Vegeta, Pan y Gohan se dieron la espalda

_¡Bulma!, ¡maestro Roshi!, ¡¿están aquí?!- Goku entró al hoyo, estaba todo oscuro (no me digas) y Goku buscó con sus manos algo que pudiese moveré, pero al no encontrar nada, se salió del hoyo y les dijo seriamente- no están-

De pronto se escuchó unos ronquidos provenientes de otro hoyo que estaba hace siete metros de donde estaban (vaya oído tienen, igual que Picoro), ¿sobrevivientes?, si era así, debían cuidarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Se acercaron lentamente, los ronquidos se hacían más fuertes, pronto estaban frente al hoyo

_ ¿quién está ahí?- preguntó Trunks quien recibió un ronquido por respuesta

Se miraron todos, ¿Quién debería entrar a investigar?, solo había una opción para saber quien lo haría y eso nunca fallaba

_¡piedra, papel o tijera!- y al final, fue Pan quien perdió

Pan tragó saliva antes de entrarse en el hoyo, por su tamaño no fue gran problema, estaba todo oscuro, así que intentó explorar con sus manos, primero toco algo punzante, como un cabello que tenía punta, luego subió un poco más, donde se dio cuenta que era una boca, alejó su mano, lo que había tocado era algo pegajoso, ¡asqueroso!, se limpio con su ropa y cuando levantó la vista vio un brillo como unos lentes observándolas y escuchó una risa

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

_Milk- su vista estaba borrosa, aun no podía ver con claridad- Milk, despierta- esa voz la conocía, estaba segura, era…era…era ¡su jefe!

Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se levantó, acto que la hizo marearse, colocó su mano en su cabeza

_cuidado, estabas desmayada cuando te encontré- le dijo él

¿Desmayada?, debía ser una broma, pero no recordaba nada, solo que destruía casas y edificios para encontrar esa esfera, pero…había una mujer, sí, una mujer de cabello celeste

_¿la mujer…?- fue interrumpida por su jefe

_por ella no te preocupes, la dejé en un lugar seguro para que ya no sufra-

Milk no entendió eso último, pero si su jefe decía eso, es porque eso era seguro, suspiró- ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

_tu ki cayó- dijo el jefe- fue demasiado repentino y se me hizo extraño, cuando llegue había una chica que estaba en frente tuyo, tú estabas inconsciente y de inmediato te traje aquí con rapidez- suspiró- ¿Por qué te desmayas Milk?-

Ella no respondió, ¡no lo sabía!, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

_ Milk- ella no le vio y el suspiró- sé que esto es demasiado para ti, no quiero que hagas mucho esfuerzo-

_¿me estás diciendo débil?- Milk se enojó- no soy ninguna debilucha, puedo soportar todo, no importa el riesgo, me desmayé quien sabe porque, esa mujer habrá hecho algo, pero que te quede bien claro, ¡no soy ninguna debilucha!-

_cálmate, sé que no eres debilucha, ya me lo demostraste cuando soportaste el dolor de absorber, pero solo quiero que te cuides, tengo que ir a ver por otro área a buscar la esfera- se levantó porque estaba sentado en el suelo- nos vemos más tarde- y desapareció

Milk suspiró, se levantó lentamente y una vez recuperó el equilibrio, fue a buscar a esa mujer que le había hecho quedar mal con el jefe, con…Akira

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

El grupo de sayayines se encontraban tratando de calmar a Pan, quien quería golpear al que la hizo asustar, nada más y nada menos que…el maestro Roshi

_te dije que te habías olvidado- dijo Gohan cruzándose de brazos

Pan le dirigió una mirada molesta, luego intentó otra vez matar al maestro Roshi, pero Goku la tenía sujeta de sus manos

_¡suéltame!, ¡le daré su merecido!- gritaba Pan

_tranquilízate- intentaba razonar Goku con ella

_las niñas son un fastidio- dijo Vegeta

_¡¿Qué dices?!- Pan se enojó

_¿no oíste?-

_tranquilícense- dijo Trunks intentando calmar las cosas

Cuando Pan por fin se tranquilizó, miraron fijamente al maestro Roshi

_¿dónde está Bulma?- preguntó Vegeta, aunque quería ocultarlo, estaba preocupado que Bulma no estuviese en ahí, ¿Quién si no le daría comida sin querer nada a cambio?

_ella me dijo que iría a investigar que estaba pasando cuando recobró la conciencia, pero como yo la detuve, ella me propinó un golpe que me dejó inconsciente- dijo el maestro Roshi

Pero de pronto detectaron un ki, un ki que estaba débil, al llevar la vista vieron a Bulma ensangrentada, con pocas fuerzas y a punto de desmayarse

-flash back-

Bulma vio a Milk desmayarse, quería ir a ayudarla, pero no podía, no podía al ver los destrozos que ella hizo, las vidas que había matado, no podía, solo se quedó mirando hacia donde se encontraba ella, pero de pronto apareció un hombre, que primero la vio y luego agarró a Milk en sus brazos y se la llevó. Ella vio como Milk se alejaba tan rápido que solo podía ver una cosa brillante, ¡que se dirigía hacia ella!, era una bola de energía, lo cual solo le llegó un poco, pero lo suficiente como para dañarla, no sabía qué hacer, pero con las últimas fuerzas que tenía, intentó llegar donde el maestro Roshi

-fin flash back-

Trunks corrió rápidamente a auxiliar a su Madre, al llegar a ella le dio una semilla que le regaló el maestro karim por si acaso, Bulma inmediatamente se recuperó

_¿qué te pasó?- preguntó su hijo del futuro

_yo…- fue interrumpida

_no hay tiempo para esto- dijo Gohan poniéndose en frente de ella- ¿en qué habitación de la corporación capsula está el radar del dragón?-

Bulma le dijo que estaba al lado de la habitación donde estaba la sala, pero cuando quiso decir otra cosa, ellos habían desaparecido

_¿qué pasó?- el maestro Roshi llegó a ella

_Milk- respondió con la mirada baja- ya es una de ellos, tengo que avisarles- Bulma corrió hacia la corporación

En la corporación capsula, todos estaban buscando entre los escombros de esa habitación donde se encontraba el radar, hasta que Goku lo encontró y vieron en qué dirección era, no querían perder tiempo, así que salieron volando ese mismo instante, Bulma llegó cuando ellos habían partido

_se los tengo que decir a toda costa- entonces se le ocurrió otra idea, si quería encontrarlos, haría un nuevo radar del dragón

(+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+)

Los sayayines llegaron al lugar, una casa destrozada por una explosión, se adentraron y llegaron a un dormitorio donde se encontraba, cuando abrieron la puerta Pan abrió sus ojos de sorpresa…¡era su madre!

Continuara…

Ok, el día que iba actualiza r se me hizo largo así que actualicé ahora, lamento no responder sus reviews, pero estoy un poco cansada a esta hora, así que prometo (o al menos intentaré) responder reviews suyos

¿sugerencias?, ¿correcciones?, ¿amenazas de muerte por no actualizar rápido?, díganme :)


End file.
